


It's a Compromise

by jive



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Comfort, Creampie, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - AftercareScenes like this — with Jack trussed up in ropes of red and black, all bound and made open for Gabriel, ready to take whatever discipline would be issued by his firm yet caring hands — come to Jack easily, especially when it's Gabriel's care that he's under.He listens. He obeys. He trusts.It's bliss.





	It's a Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [CJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment) for the quick beta~!

Scenes like this — with Jack trussed up in ropes of red and black, all bound and made open for Gabriel, ready to take whatever discipline would be issued by his firm yet caring hands — come to Jack easily, especially when it's Gabriel's care that he's under.

He listens. He obeys. He trusts.

It's bliss. 

The fingers around Jack's neck loosen, and almost immediately, the taut wire of desperation and tension within his body snaps loose. Raspy cries echo from Jack's throat as he spills himself onto his own stomach, body clenching and twitching with every pulse of cum that leaves his cock. Jack plummets over the edge of orgasm, his fall so intense his vision and consciousness nearly white out completely. 

It takes a while for him to come back to himself, and even then, it's not completely. His body feels heavy and numb from orgasm, and yet, he can still feel Gabriel inside him, still waiting so patiently to achieve his own end. And even so, despite this, Jack can hear the rumble of Gabriel's voice above him; “So good. You did so good for me, Jackie,” before he feels the gentle press of firm lips against his forehead. 

“Just a little more,” Gabriel urges, “Can you do that for me, gorgeous? Give me a color.” 

Jack answers with a firm, but raspy, “Green,” repeating it as many times as he needs to for Gabriel to believe him. He loses count of how many, but it doesn't take long for Gabriel to start moving inside of him again, each rock of his hips firm yet gentle and deliberate. It's clear Gabriel is taking care not to overstimulate or hurt him any further, and Jack can only hope he'll be able to express how much he appreciates that once he's fully up.

It doesn't take much longer for Gabriel to reach his own climax, Jack's name on his lips as he spill his release. Jack eagerly meets Gabriel's lips with his own when Gabriel falls over the edge, groaning into Jack's mouth, Gabriel’s body jerking in time with the throbbing of his cock within Jack's heat. Jack moans and echoes him, noises of contentment rumbling from his own throat and reverberating with Gabriel's.

Jack loses himself in Gabriel's lips, a comfortable and contented numbness overtaking him with each kiss and before Jack can even register it, his consciousness slips away. 

By the time he finds himself again, the ropes are gone, replaced instead with the gentle embrace of a comfortably soft blanket and the same strong arms that held and grounded him so resolutely just moments ago. They cradle him gently, rubbing at his flank and shoulders through the supple fabric, and slowly coax him back into consciousness. 

“That was nice,” Jack says, a contented smile drifting on his face as he nuzzles against Gabriel's chest.

His eyes slowly open and he glances up at Gabriel gratefully. Though his vision is still blurry, there is no doubt in his mind that the look on Gabriel's face is as concerned and loving as it was during their first time together. 

“Was it?” Gabriel asks, bending down to plant another kiss to his forehead. “Any pain? Soreness? Aching?” Though he expects an answer, he feeds Jack a piece of chocolate, which he accepts gratefully. 

The chocolate melts against Jack's tongue, and he lets out a small sighing moan of happiness when the warm sweetness spreads. He shakes his head, in reply, the smile never leaving his face even as he chews and swallows.

“You were perfect,” he replies, “Just the way I like it.”

Gabriel answers with a noise of acknowledgment, but says little more as he takes Jack's hand and begins to apply balm to the rope marks on his wrists. Though Jack's reply is nothing but the truth, Jack can tell from Gabriel’s stiffness and the slight crease of his brow that the anxiety and guilt from the scene still plagues him. 

“I mean it, babe,” he says, squirming to get a more comfortable position in the cradle of Gabriel's body. He reaches up with his free hand to hold Gabriel by one cheek as he kisses him on the other. He reaches over to snag a piece of chocolate from the dish at Gabriel's side, carefully unwrapping the candy with one hand as Gabriel cares for the other. “I liked it. And I wanna do it again some time…”

He doesn't miss the brief flash of discomfort on Gabriel's face, and quickly adds, “But not if you don't want to. I want you to like it too.” He holds up the unwrapped chocolate in front of Gabriel's face, feeling slight relief when he opens his mouth to let Jack feed it to him. Gabriel playfully lets his lips kiss the tips of Jack's fingers, and before Jack can pull his hand away, Gabriel lets go of the other and gets to work applying the balm to the wrist.

Rather than chew the chocolate, Gabriel lets it melt on his tongue slowly, as if savoring the taste as he cares for Jack's bruises and thinks. Firm and gentle hands rub at the faint bruises forming on pale skin, and idly, Jack rubs soothingly at Gabriel's thigh with his freed hand.

“I don't want you to force yourself to do something you don't want to do,” Jack repeats, leaning in to kiss Gabriel on the temple.

Gabriel doesn't respond, not immediately, and Jack chalks it up to the chocolate no doubt still melting on his tongue. He patiently waits, indulging himself a little longer in the softness of the blanket, the warmth of Gabriel's embrace, and the soothing gentleness of Gabriel's touch on his skin.

“It's not that I don't want to, Jack,” Gabriel replies after a moment of silence, shaking his head. He lets go of Jack's wrist, moving to lace their fingers together and giving Jack's hand a firm squeeze. “I do. I just… I could do without the choking. ” His eyes flicker to Jack's neck, and Jack feels his heart clench in sympathy.

“Okay. No more choking, then. Easy peasy,” Jack says, pulling Gabriel in for another kiss. It's hesitant at first, but Gabriel returns the kiss with his own, bringing Jack's hand to his lips after their faces separate. “The ropes get to stay though, right?”

Gabriel snorts against Jack's knuckles, his laughs rumbling through Jack's back and fanning the fuzzy warmness growing in his chest. “Of course they stay. They look too good on you to go anywhere.” Jack sighs happily as Gabriel's embrace tightens around him, and after a few moments, he breaks the comfortable silence.

“They'd look good on you too. Wanna give it a shot?”

A thoughtful hum chimes from Gabriel, and he answers Jack's playful jab seriously. “Maybe next time, Jackie,” he says, “For now, you wanna get cleaned up?” He loosens his hold around Jack and the blanket, readying himself to move.

Sure enough, Jack extracts himself from Gabriel’s lap, lazily moving himself off the bed with his careful assistance.

“Sounds good,” he says, turning to take Gabriel's hand in his, “But I think we should start with you.”

“Oh?” Gabriel asks, following as Jack leads him by the hand into their bathroom.

“Yeah. I wanna take care of you first.”


End file.
